


Unicorn

by artificiallifecreator, pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Athene Noctua Verse, Bad Parenting, Brotherhood, Child Neglect, Fairy Tale Logic, Gen, Hallucinations, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Gottlieb chats with an unexpected visitor as he recovers from a serious injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> 6 August 1997  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Operation: Maiden is a go! (May 2028) — Bubbles!!! -

„„Psst, little bro!““

Hermann forces open his bleary eyes and looks around. „Karla?“

„„No, silly, down here! The jumper!““

Hermann looks down.

The unicorn smiles at him from the front of Karla's jumper.

„I should find this weird, but I don't.“ Lets his head fall back.

„Well, duh, you're a changeling and I'm a knit unicorn.“

„Unicorns talk?“

„Of course we do!“

Hermann ....

„I'm sorry you're feeling lousy.“

„Thank you.“ Hermann blinks slowly a few times. „What's happening?“

„You're talking to a knit unicorn.“

Thinking feels like slogging through deep sand. „Unicorns don't normally talk to me.“

„Ah! Mother gave you a magic potion this morning that lets you hear us.“

„Mother doesn't believe in magic.“

The unicorn scoffs, „That's just what she tells you. Secretly, she's a sorcerer.“

„Of course she is.“

„If she wasn't, why would she have a changeling for a son?“

„If she was, wouldn't she challenge the fairies to get her real son back?“

„Maybe she likes you better than her real son and made a deal to get you.“

„Oh. I hadn't thought of that.“

„Of course you hadn't. You have self-esteem issues.“

Hermann concedes.

„Oo! Someone's coming. I'd better be quiet.“

„But they won't hear you without the potion?“

„Shhh!“

The bedroom door swings open.

Dee creeps inside. „Manny? Who are you talking to?“

Hermann flops a hand toward his jumper. „The unicorn.“

„The ....“ Dee swallows, croaks, „Of course you are.“

„The potion Mother gave me lets me hear it.“

„Oh. Right.“ Dee smiles a little. „Is the potion also making you feel a little better?“

„I feel kinda floaty?“ Thinks. „Is that better?“

„Yes, that's definitely better.“

„That's good.“

„Indeed it is.“ Dee strokes Hermann's hair. „Would you like to sit up and drink some water?“

„That'd be nice.“

„I'll be back in a minute. You rest.“

„Alright.“

Dee heads out.

„Unicorn?“

„Hello again!“

„Will you stop talking when the potion wears off?“

„Of course not!“

„Oh, good.“

„You just won't be able to hear me.“

„Oh.“

„Trust me, it's better that way.“

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Jesica Almaguer](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sugarflower/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sugarflower/5599017418/).
> 
> PP: I'll admit it, this was fun. ALC wrote the first bit and (after a long, long pause) I ran with it. Nothing like picturing bby!Hermann loopy on strong painkillers to put a bit of a humorous flourish on an absolutely awful situation.


End file.
